


decisions, decisions (it'll be you anyway)

by AsunaChinaDoll



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Fics [10]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Pre-Relationship, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/pseuds/AsunaChinaDoll
Summary: “How—” Jyn starts before her eyes widen, her shoulders squaring against the wall between their apartment doors. “What happened to you?”“It— ah—” Cassian doesn’t quite grimace, quickly shaking his head. “Just been a rough night is all.”
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Tumblr Ask Box Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771096
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	decisions, decisions (it'll be you anyway)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danny1898](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny1898/gifts).



> Hello there! I hope you're doing well today :)) So a while ago, I wrote up some prompt fills, and this one was sent in by the lovely [@vesper-1898](https://vesper-1898.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. I hope you like this! <333
> 
> **Prompt:** Date night gone wrong + “Well geez, if you don’t like what I’m wearing, I can go and change.” + Rebelcaptain

**Delete this app?**

Deleting this app will also delete its data.

Cassian doesn’t even hesitate. He rids his phone of the dreadful thing, wondering why he ever allowed Leia to badger him into installing the app. He even informed her of his displeasure of dating apps, and especially after the events of tonight, it only serves to solidify his hatred.

He sighs, slipping his phone into the inner breast pocket of his jacket as he ascends the stairs to his apartment. His gaze roams unseeingly along the floor as muscle memory takes over, hand digging around for his keys. It’s only when he’s fumbling with the key ring does his vision catch a socked foot. Immediately, his eyes snap up to meet a familiar face.

“How—” Jyn starts before her eyes widen, her shoulders squaring against the wall between their apartment doors. “What happened to you?”

“It— ah—” Cassian doesn’t quite grimace, quickly shaking his head. “Just been a rough night is all.”

She thinks about reaching out and cupping his jaw, trace the fresh bruise blooming across his cheekbone with her thumb. But she quickly shoves down the thought, curling her fingers around the cooling mug of tea in her hands. 

“You don’t say,” she replies. She scans him, looking for more signs of injury perhaps, but doesn’t find any. “Did you win?”

“I wouldn’t have called it a fair fight,” he answers instead, leaning heavily against the doorframe. She doesn’t press for more, but he feels like telling her. He _wants_ to tell her. 

He noticed it when she first moved in, and all the months since in their small moments of exchange. He hasn’t quite been able to pinpoint it. Something about her quiet demeanor and the sharpness of her eyes. Like she can see right through him. 

Surprisingly, he has never minded it. 

He clears his throat. 

“It was going fine,” he starts. “She seemed nice. But then her ex showed up.”

Jyn rolls her eyes. “Oh God.”

“Yeah.” Cassian breathes a laugh. “Moral of the story: don’t use dating apps.”

The corner of her mouth quirks up, and she lifts her mug. “I’ll drink to that.”

She turns away, watches the steam from her tea whirl and dissipate. 

“What about you?” He asks. It’s a question he’s been wanting to ask her recently, but hasn’t had the courage to ask. It never felt like a good time. 

Jyn shrugs. “A few flings here and there. Nothing too serious.”

It’s all she shares. Cassian nods in understanding. He looks at her then, notes how comfortable she seems in her oversized sweater. His gaze traces her profile, the soft line of her cheek, her bangs acting like a curtain obscuring her eyes. 

“Sorry about—” she glances up, gestures to her face “—that.”

He shrugs a shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Honestly, he didn’t mind that the date ended early. He could tell that the date wasn’t going to end in anything but friendly goodbyes and parted ways.

A silent moment passes, the winding down of conversation, and he glances to the door knob of his apartment. He’s about to open his mouth—

“I don’t suppose you finished your dinner.”

It sounds like a statement and a question rolled into one, a simple sentence that holds weight but no strings attached. Her expression, keen and relaxed, doesn’t help. He blinks at her.

“Didn’t really get a chance to,” he says.

“I have some pizza,” she replies, casually, as if it’s no big deal, “leftover from dinner in the fridge. Wine in the cabinet. And ice, too.” She pauses. “For your face, I mean.”

A crease appears between her brows, the corners of her mouth pinching from unease. Like she doesn’t do this very often and is trying to find her footing. The notion is sweet and endearing, and he feels himself being pulled into the warmth and focus of her gaze. He must have taken too long to respond, because she shifts her weight, her stance suddenly tense. 

“S—”

“Yes,” he answers abruptly. He realizes himself, pulls back a little. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds… really good.”

Cassian shoots her a lopsided smile that he hopes is reassuring. She smiles in return. 

“You might want to change though,” Jyn says, on the edge of a tease.

He looks down at his blazer and slacks then back up at her. “Don’t like what I’m wearing?”

_I do actually,_ almost leaves her mouth. 

“I just figured you’d be more comfortable in sweatpants,” she answers. “And so that I don’t feel underdressed.” 

He laughs at that. It makes her feel proud of herself. 

“Well, we wouldn’t want that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Enjoy the rest of your day/night friend uwu
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://asunachinadoll.tumblr.com/) if you want! :)) <33


End file.
